Randolf Rex
A distant cousin of King Carolus, Randolf was the mild mannered duke of the duchy of Halland until they occupation of Poland thrust him into a leadership position as Poland’s Puppet King. This is in no small part due to his friendship of Carolus and there mutual respect. As king of Poland much of his time is devoted to ensuring good relations with Sweden and calming the people. Though he is generally calm and mild mannered as stated previously, in his youth and when with friends he is quite adventurous. History Early As a child he was raised by his father and mother, Gudolf and Liffle in a manor in Halland. He was a adventurous boy and thus got along well with the horse race loving Carolus. They would go on many adventures together. Brok Rex was sometimes disapproving as it took his son away from duty but realized his son needed some guns Gudolf was always encouraging of the endeavors of Randolf. Randolf, being raised in the house of a duke had a nice horse named Barley. He would race horses with Carolus though the city streets and across dangerous trails in the woods. Once racing to a suitable and beautiful location, him and Carolus would dismount and duel. Duels settled many problems between him, Carolus and his other friends. A good duel is a fun competition. Though, he was 3 years older than Carolus Carolus always put up a fight, and won many times. Duke Randolf His father died of old age, a wealthy man leaving enough money for Randolf to be successful. Now duke of Halland, he excused himself from adventures for a while to focus on his his duchy. Always a servant of the king, Brok, he proved useful whenever Brok called. Being a respected duke his people were happy, and there were little problems. As Duke his goal was to hoard wealth for use of betterment of his duchy. And with successful business endeavors he did, Halland became a important part of trade with other nations. With this wealth he did general improvements on cities and towns in Halland. These improvements were met with success. He served Brok well, until his death. King Carolus Rise When King Carolus took the throne he invited Randolf to a feast in Rex Palace. Randolf travelled alone on horseback to the palace. Once there he met a great greeting by Carolus and was welcomed inside to a vast feast. Over the feast, Carolus told him of the circumstances Sweden found itself in and how Randolf may be very useful. He spoke to Randolf of the troubles in Poland. Poland had joined a coalition against them but this was not the will of the greater Polish people, more due to the will of the cruel Polish King. Carolus expresses that he did not wish to be king of Poland, but wanted it to have a good king nonetheless. Randolf understood well what Carolus asked as he continued, meaning Randolf would be the puppet king of Poland. Randolf was exited, but scared and aware of the threats that would be sure to come. Up to he siege of Warsaw he managed the affairs of Halland from afar. He took part in the battles leading up to it. He fought on the border a while then follows Carolus deeper in to enemy territory. He followed till the battle of Warsaw. In this battle he commanded ranged weaponry divisions to great affect on Warsaw Plains. King of Poland The previous king of Poland was defeated on the plains of Warsaw in a duel with Carolus, losing his life and custody of the kingdom. Now, Poland was essentially Swedish as they had Warsaw, and the Poles had no king. After squashing the last pieces of resistance a ceremony was held in Cracow, the crowning city. Carolus talked to Randolf through the night about his duties, and then the ceremony of coronation was had. Randolf was crowned king of Poland by the grace of god and will of the Swedes. Thus making occupied Poland a nation once again...though really a puppet of Sweden. However, Sweden did take some territories in the war. Immediately his rule was met with unrest. In truth many of the Polish people would have been happier with Carolus as there king. His rule was immediately met with resistance in Warsaw. He rode back from Krakow to Warsaw to settle the issue. With Swedish soldiers he eliminated the threat in Krakow. Realizing there were more to come he talked with Carolus, deciding together the Swedish army would stay until complete stability is achieved within the new Poland. Personality He is a adventurous figure, but only when he is with people he trusts. Generally he is mild mannered and not prone to strong emotions. His general calming effect is useful in diplomacy. Humble, he does lack some ambition and was perfectly happy as duke of Halland. The struggles of being a king have been hard for him, and taxed his energy. He is saddened by the fact that Poland had to fall at all, and that Swedes need to remain there like watchers to insure there are no rebellions. He has a genuine wish for the people to like him, and wants Poland to prosper. Category:Poland Category:Sweden Category:King Category:Page Category:Character Category:Rex